


Best Partners

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Support, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Weiss does her best to soldier on through a life of academic drudgery and the fallout of being disowned by her awful family, but there are some mornings where she just can't pull herself together.Luckily, Weiss has thebestpartner.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Best Partners

There were some mornings where Weiss struggled to get out of bed. Entire days, even. Apparently this would be one of them. When she felt her lover’s fingers delicately tucking long strands of wispy alabaster hair behind her ears, she knew at once she had overslept.

“Good morning, Wiess,” Ruby whispered, her breath so close it tickled Weiss’s ear.

Weiss nuzzled into the Ruby’s fingers and groaned in protest. Her eyes opened just enough to see rays of sunlight streaming in through their glass-windowed wall and immediately squeezed them shut.

“I’m sorry I missed our morning coffee,” Wiess said.

“You don’t need to apologize for that,” Ruby said. She planted a warm kiss to her partner’s cheek before asking, “Did you have another bad dream?”

Weiss wracked her brain for memories of the previous night. “None that I can recall. I just… I’m so tired of this fucking thesis. It’s all-consuming.”

A hum and another kiss – this one to Weiss’s temple – and Ruby’s warmth disappeared from Wiess’s side. “Give me a moment, love. I have an email I need to send to my professor.”

A series of discontented grumbles could be heard from underneath the many blankets on their bed, but other than seeing Weiss toss and turn in place, Ruby received no additional feedback.

In less than a minute, Ruby made her way back to the bed, gently prying open the blankets in Weiss’s distressingly tight grip and took her partner in her arms. Weiss instantly melted into the embrace despite her anxieties.

“Don’t you have class this morning?” Weiss asked.

“Not anymore,” Ruby grinned. “I told my professor that my family needed me today and that I would make sure to catch up before next week’s lecture.”

“You didn’t need to lie about that for me.”

“It wasn’t a lie at all,” Ruby soothed. “You are family, Weiss. I wouldn’t share my bed every night with a stranger, or even a friend.”

Weiss smiled at Ruby’s infinite kindness. “Thank you.”

Ruby planted a kiss on her partner’s forehead, then another on her nose, and lastly one soft, lingering kiss upon her lips. “I won’t let you stay in bed all day, Weiss, but if you feel the need, I’ll lay with you for a few more hours. The day is ours to spend as we please now. Relax your tired self and bask in a nice, lazy morning.”

“You spoil me,” Weiss muttered.

It was Ruby’s turn to smile. “Thank me later.”

Weiss hummed peacefully, settling further into their embrace, and quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

When next Weiss opened her eyes, the sun was nearing its peak in the sky. Had she truly slept until noon? Ruby still held Weiss in her arms, though with the subtle motions behind Weiss’s back, Weiss could tell she was fiddling with her scroll.

Noticing Weiss shifting beneath her, Ruby smiled more warmly than the rays of the late morning sun. “Good morning, love.”

Weiss shifted in Ruby’s arms so she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She heaved a great sigh, then said, “I still feel tired, Ruby. Not physically, but mentally. Emotionally.”

Ruby nodded into her shoulder. “I know, Weiss. I can hear it in your voice. Come, let’s prepare for the day. It won’t be a magical cure-all, but I bet a walk in the sunlight would do you wonders right now. Shall we take Zwei to the park?

Weiss gave Ruby that soft, lopsided smile as she dragged herself out of bed. “Sure. Shower with me first?”

* * *

Ruby was right, as she so often was about walking in the sunlight. Being a natural born athlete, she understood well the benefits of exercise and sunlight on a person’s mood. The couple walked briskly towards their favorite park, Zwei keeping perfectly apace with them at Ruby’s side, his leash slack in Ruby’s hands.

When Weiss had first met Ruby, one of the first things that stuck out to her was how incredibly well-behaved her dog was. Ruby seemed so laid-back and sweet that she was certain Zwei would have been spoiled rotten. As it turned out, Ruby was far more responsible than Weiss first gave the girl credit for, and she demonstrated that incredible balance of affection and responsibility again today by sleeping in with her before insisting they stretch their legs and breathe in more of that healing winter wind.

When they reached the park and settled into Weiss’s favorite bench under the barren oak tree, Ruby let Zwei off his leash – knowing with perfect confidence he wouldn’t stray far – before turning to wrap Weiss in her arms.

“You know, Weiss, I’ve been looking into some things.”

“Such as?” Weiss asked, turning to raise her scarred brow in Ruby’s direction. 

“Do you remember how I told you about the depression my sister struggled through after she lost her arm?”

Weiss put a finger to her cheek pensively. “I remember, yes. You told me that Yang had totally collapsed in on herself after the accident. It sounded like your father had a similar problem when you and Yang were still young.”

Ruby grimaced at the memory. “Yeah, after Mom died I think he got hit pretty hard too.” She paused, mulling over her words carefully. “I know it’s not quite the same, and you do handle yourself fine on most days, but…”

“But?” Weiss asked after Ruby trailed off.

“I’ve been wondering if you might be depressed as well. Add in the nightmares that have plagued you for so long, and all the bitterness over your awful family situation—”

Weiss sighed. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. “Are you going to suggest I start therapy again?”

Ruby gave an incredibly sheepish grin, her concern overwhelmed by her knowledge that Weiss has already refused the suggestion on numerous occasions.

“I know you don’t like the idea, Weiss. I respect your hesitation. But there’s only so much I can do for you on my own. And I can’t be your only support, you know?”

Weiss’s gaze fell to her knees. She hummed quietly, despondently. She did not, however, refute Ruby’s suggestion outright.

Ruby took this as an opportunity to offer a brighter note to the idea,

“I’ve been on the phone with a few places this morning, trying to figure out if anyone had any availabilities, whether they took your insurance, if I could go into your first session with you and such.”

Weiss looked to her partner curiously but said nothing, knowing Ruby had more to say.

“There’s an office not far from us who could see you within the week! I hope you don’t mind, but I snagged an appointment for you this Friday at 2:00.” The moment she saw Weiss bristle, she hastened to add, “We can cancel it if you’re not ready! Or if you just don’t want to at all. We can reschedule or I can drop the subject entirely. I just wanted you to know that I took the initiative in case, you know… you felt ready.”

“Will they really let you go in with me?” Weiss was looking up into Ruby’s brilliant silver eyes, her own pleading and desperately tired.

Ruby nodded and tightened her grip around her partner’s shoulders. “As many times as you need. I was told that there will probably be times when the therapist will want to speak to you alone, but that it would always be your decision. You have every right to dictate the course of your medical care—be it physical or mental.”

Weiss sighed and melted in Ruby’s arms once again. “Okay… I’ll do it. Oh, Ruby, what would I do without you?”

“You’d get by just fine, Weiss. You’re the strongest person I know.” Ruby nuzzled her cheek into Weiss’s alabaster hair. “But I’m so glad to be able to stand by your side. You’re the best partner I could have ever asked for. I only hope I can be as good to you as you’ve been to me.”

“Ruby, my love, I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

Weiss gazed across the park, watching Zwei roll around in the snow and bark happily at the squirrels and the birds. It may have been hard to get out of bed today, but she was so happy she did.


End file.
